N00binadors kleine Songfic Sammlung
by n00binador
Summary: Hier werde ich alle meine Songfics reinstellen die mir in den Sinn kommen. Wird nich regelmäßig erneuert. Stiel ist meißtens in Metal richtung. 1: Paddy goes to HolyheadDead and Gone 2: DisturbedDeify
1. Chapter 1

**Dead and Gone**

Oh, Sakura warum musste es so enden? Wir hätten beide glücklich sein können nun ist es keiner von uns. Warum musste es so weit kommen?

My heart is sad oh I'm so lonely thinking of the one I love  
never in my life I'll meet her unless in heaven high above 

Damals hast du mir gesagt das du mich wirklich liebtest, dass du mir ewig treu bleiben würdest. Doch dann kam dieser Uchiha, und du warst weg. Du hast ihn mir vorgezogen. ‚Ein neues Leben' hast du gesagt, ‚Naruto du musst dass verstehen' hast du gesagt, doch ich habe es nicht verstanden. Was hat dieser Mann was ich nicht habe? Sag es mir Sakura!

she told me that she dearly loved me ne'er she'd been untrue to me  
until the day I saw her walking "another man, another life" said she

(Bury me in young green meadow lay the sod o'er me  
under the shade of weeping willow tree  
you rambling boys of pleasure are always on the run  
now I'm dead and gone.) 

Dann habe ich euch gesehen, wie ihr da standet, an UNSEREM Lieblingsplatz! Es war unser Lieblingsplatz Sakura! Er sollte nur uns beiden gehören. Ihr habt euch geküsst. Jeder hätte es sehen können, und ich habe es gesehen.  
I spied them standing near the river he kissed her in the broad day-light 

Es war alles deine Schuld Sakura. Du hast mich verlassen! Du hast ihn geküsst! Du hast den Tod verdient! Wenn ich dich nicht haben konnte dann soll dich niemand haben! Erst recht nicht dieser Uchiha. Jetzt liegt ihr beide da, auf unserem Lieblingsplatz. Am Fluss unter der ewig weinenden Weide.

I shot the lady and her lover and laid their corpses side by side

(Bury me in young green meadow lay the sod o'er me  
under the shade of weeping willow tree  
you rambling boys of pleasure are always on the run  
now I'm dead and gone.)

Diese bescheuerte ANBU. Sie versteht nicht worum es hier ging! Sie verstehen nicht das du es verdient hast Sakura. Sie sagen es wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Ich hätte Unrecht getan. Jetzt soll ich auch noch sterben wegen dir Sakura! Es ist ALLES deine Schuld! Dein Tod! Der Tod dieses Uchiha und nun meiner! Alles deine Schuld.

The coppers brought me up to prison the judge said young man you did wrong  
the hangman led me to the gallows he pulled the rope and I got hung 

Noch einmal werde ich unseren Lieblingsplatz wiedersehen. Der Ort an dem alles begann und alles endete! Der Ort in dem grünen Tal, am Fluss, unter der ewig weinenden Weide. Er war unser Lieblingsplatz und wurde zu unserem Grab. Wegen dir Sakura. Nur wegen DIR.  
Bury me in young green meadow lay the sod o'er me  
under the shade of weeping willow tree  
you rambling boys of pleasure are always on the run  
now I'm dead and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deify - Disturbed**

_**("Thats what i believe got him relected is the people knew that you could beleve what he said."/"Well that's a request to do that."/"Our country is strong-"how many people to march i don't no." - we go forward to defend freedom-"Take the governments side."-and all that is good and just in our world.")  
**_

_**  
'**_Ich muss es ändern. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie sie es geschafft hat alle derart zu blenden. Es darf nicht so weitergehen. Sie hat uns alle betrogen.'_**  
**_

_**All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me  
**_

Sasuke schlich durch die regennassen Straßen von Konoha. Der Regen durchnässte sein T-Shirt und klebte seine schwarzen Haare an das blasse Gesicht. Alles war still nur das Aufschlagen abermillionen Tropfen hallte durch die leeren Straßen. Die Wunde an seinem Bein schmerzte mit jedem Schritt doch sie spornte ihn nur noch mehr an._**  
**_

_**You wanna' know why I feel so horrified?  
I let my innocence die  
You wanna' know why I can't be pacified?  
You made me bury something  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
**_

Er bereute, dass es so weit kommen musste doch sie hatte ihm ja keine Wahl gelassen. Tsunade hätte niemals Hokage werden dürfen. Er hätte sie abhalten müssen, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er hätte sie überzeugen müssen, doch er vertraute ihr. Er vertraute ihr damals so wie alle anderen ihr immer noch vertrauten. Er wollte nur Frieden._**  
**_

_**I only wanted the blessing made  
Now I've been labeled a renegade  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal  
I won't let them  
Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man  
**_

Er spürte sich die Kälte des Regens bis zu seinen Knochen durchfraß und trotzdem lief er gleichgültig weiter, immer auf das große rote Gebäude, das sich schweigend von dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel absetzte.

_**  
You wanna' know why it seems the passion's died?  
We've all been living this lie  
You wanna' know why my will's been fortified?  
You've made me hunger again  
Good luck sleeping tonight  
**_

Die Eingangstür war unverschlossen, die Gänge leer. Nur seine Schritte hallten in der Dunkelheit wieder. Mit gesengtem Kopf trat er an die Tür zu Tsunades Büro. Jetzt würde sie bezahlen, für den Krieg, für die Verluste. Jetzt würde es enden. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür. "Herein."

_**  
I only wanted the blessing made  
Now I've been labeled a renegade  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal  
I won't let them  
Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man  
**_

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um das Kunai als er eintrat. "Ah Sasuke. Schön das du kommst ich musste dich eh sprechen. Deine Wunde ist soweit wieder verheilt. Ich werde..." Sie hatte erst aufgesehen als es schon zu spät war. Sie hatte nicht mehr reagieren können. Sie hatte es nicht wieder gut machen können. Immer wieder stach Sasuke auf den schon toten Körper ein. Immer wieder erlag er seinem grenzenlosen Hass. Als er endlich von der geschundenen Leiche abließ viel eine Last von seinen Schultern. Jetzt würde es Frieden geben.

_**  
**_

_**All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me  
I was too blinded to see  
All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me**_

_**  
**_Mit Tsunades Tod konnte endlich dieser Alptraum enden. Es war vorbei. Es war alles vorbei. Sie hatte bezahlt, für den Krieg, für die Verluste, für Sakura._**  
**_

_**Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man**_

Deify you  
(All my devotion betrayed)  
They view you as the new messiah  
(I am no longer afraid)  
Deify you  
(I was too blinded to see)  
Renew belief in some demented man...  
(How much you've stolen from me...)


End file.
